


Pranks

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Demon!Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam copes with Dean's demonic transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you write at one in the morning. Excuse the errors. I might be too tired to be writing.

“Did he take it well?”

“You could say that, and if by well, you mean he doused me with holy water then yeah.”

Cas did not say a word, but the demon suspected he saw a smile trace his lips. “You’re not laughing at me, are you? You wouldn’t do that, Cas, would ya?”

“Of course not, Dean. I am merely pleased Sam handled the situation very well.”

“Yeah, sure, he’s been a real trooper. Decided to make my life miserable afterwards; he keeps dropping the C word every time he walks by. Thinks he’s a damn comedian.”

“You mean Christo?”

“Dammit, Cas!”

“My apologies. I was merely seeking clarification.”

“Yes, that. And that ain’t even the half of it.”

____________________

Day Three since Transformation into Demon

“Sam, come on. How long you gonna ignore me?” Dean watched in frustration as Sam walked past him again. “Hey, least we’re cuttin down on the food bill!”

“We use fake credit cards, Dean.”

Dean scratched his head. “Yeah, well, okay bad point.”

____________________

Day Seven

A shout of shock erupted in the bunker, and Sam noted with amusement hurried footsteps pounding down the hallway.

“What the hell is this?”

“Payback’s a bitch.”

“You put salt in my boxers? Real mature.”

Sam shrugged. “Still wasn’t over the time you put itching powder in mine.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Dean snarled before turning to leave.

“Good luck. Many have tried.”

Dean’s furious scratching all day did not go unnoticed, and he glared at Sam every time he caught him smirking.

 

 

 

____________________

Day Nine

Dean had spent the better half of the following day after the underwear incident deciding on a way to get back at Sam. It became pretty apparent the only way to truly win was to take what Sam loved the most. Yes, Dean was going to cut Sam’s hair.

Being a demon helped with stealth, and Dean slipped behind Sam with ease. His brother had not even made a movement of acknowledgement.

Dean grabbed a handful of hair and jumped back with a scream as he felt his hand burning.

“Oh, sorry, Dean. Did I mention I started using salt water to wash my hair? I hear it really helps the volume.”

“I fucking hate you.”  

____________________

Day Twelve

“You gonna keep makin my life miserable every day?

“Just call me Dean Winchester.”

“Very funny.”

“How about you do the laundry for a change, and we call this a draw?”

“Hell no. Ain’t my job.”

“Actually, it is. You live here too after all.”

“Not doing the laundry. Ain’t happenin.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Fuck this. You keep prankin me, and I’m gonna get you back hard.”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see that because the way I see it is all I have to say is one little word, and your prank is done.”

“Don’t you fucking dare-”

“Christo.”

“SAM!”

____________________

Day Twelve – Two hours later

Dean whistled as he walked through the hallway. He wasn’t paying much attention focusing too much on getting Sam back. He regretted this choice instantly when he felt his feet stop.

“Sam!”

By this point, Sam had grown used to Dean yelling his voice from somewhere in the bunker so he took a leisurely pace finding his brother. “You rang?”

“You think you’re cute, don’t ya?”

“Don’t make me quote you.”

“Get me the hell out of this.”

“Do the damn laundry for a change, and I will.”

“Hell no.”

“Then get comfortable.”

Sam turned and walked from the hallway. “Sam. Sammy! Come on now. This isn’t funny.”

____________________

Day Twelve – Six yours later

“Final offer,” Sam announced dropping the laundry basket next to the rug that hid the devil’s trap.

“No.”

“Fine.”

“Hey! If you’re keepin me trapped here, let me borrow your laptop or something. I’m dying of boredom here.”

“And walk by you jackin off? No thank you.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

____________________

Day Thirteen

“Well, I hope you came to apologize.”

“Not really, but I thought I’d let you free.”

“Fucking finally.” Dean stood and walked freely from the former trap.

“And I did your laundry, asshole. It’s sitting on your bed.”

“Good,” Dean answered with a grunt before walking away. Sam smirked silently waiting for what he knew was coming.

Five minutes later he was rewarded.

“You are a fucking asshole.”

“Do your own laundry next time.”

“What did you use? Salt water?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, yeah, well Mr. I-have-no-idea, you better sleep with one eye open.”

____________________

Day Nineteen

Sam sat a bowl of steaming soup in front of his brother.

“I’m not eating that. It’s probably sabotaged.”

 “I swear to God I didn’t modify the soup at all.”

Dean looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, but after several minutes, he decided to take a sip. Instantly, he felt the burn. “What the fuck?”

“You know what they’ve said about canned soups. Sodium content is too high; you should probably check the label next time.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

____________________

Day Twenty-Two – Present Day

“So, that’s pretty much what I’ve put up with since being turned into a demon. Man goes through worst day of his life, and his brother makes his life a living hell every day after.”

“Oh stop your whining.”

“Sam,” Dean began with a forced grin.  “So glad you’ve decided to barge in.”

“My bunker too, Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Dean has been merely sharing your transition since his demon transformation.”

“That explains the pleasant greeting.”

“Yeah, best three weeks of my life.”

“A man has to cope somehow.”

“This is how you’re coping? By all these pranks? Dude, seriously?”

Sam shrugged. “Works for me.”

“You asshole.”

“Yeah, heard that before.”

“Well, hope you’ve had your fill because I’m done with it all.”

“I think so. Besides, I kinda like your black eyes.”

“Such a romantic.”

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

“Absolutely,” Dean began to blink his eyes revealing his black eyes one by one. “Heya, Sammy. You like?”

His brother smirked; he couldn’t help himself. One last time. “Christo.”

“Sam!”


End file.
